Lies And Hopeless
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: After a peaceful day, Ritsuka is starting to get depressed. Will Soubi be able to help him and get Ritsuka back to where he was? complete
1. Chapter 1

Loveless: Lies And Hopeless

disclaimer: do not owe Loveless!

notes: this story may contain depression. You'll see what I mean! Here it is...

"Stop it mom!" Ritsuka cried as he tried to dodge another attack from his mother, "get out! Your not my son anymore!" His mother cried angrily as Ritsuka growled and got out off the house quickly. He sighed as it was only ten in the morning on a weekend, he had no where else to go except maybe Soubi's and Yuiko's place.

He walked through the park going to Soubi's place, knowing Yuiko, she was probably with Yayoi doing whatever. Ritsuka looked and saw that he was already knocking at the door of Soubi's dorm room, the room opened revealing Soubi and his roommate Kio. "Ritsuka, what a pleasant surprise," Kio said as Ritsuka smiled, "can I crash here for today?" He asked.

"Sure Ritsuka. Your always welcome here," Soubi said as Ritsuka smiled and he went inside, Kio looked at him unhappily as he looked at Soubi. "I'll be at the library," he said slowly as he got up and went out the door, "what's with him?" Ritsuka asked as Soubi shrugged. "Who knows?" He asked as Ritsuka smirked as he got to his knees to hooked up the game console that Soubi bought for him so he could play everytime he visits, "I'm not intruding, am I?" Ritsuka asked suddenly.

Soubi shook his head, "me and Kio don't have classes on the weekends Ritsuka. Remember that," he said as Ritsuka blushed nervously as he sat in front of the couch on the floor ready to play. "What happened anyway Ritsuka?" Soubi asked as he sat next to him, "about what Soubi?" Ritsuka asked not looking at him.

"The reason why you came here," Soubi said as Ritsuka didn't looked at him, "mother is acting up again," he said as Soubi nodded. "It was so simple when Seimei was still alive, he would always protect me from her," Ritsuka said as he paused the game to look at Soubi, "Beloved was a nice and gentle person Ritsuka," Soubi said smiling.

Ritsuka nodded, "even though we don't share the same name, I can usually feel Seimei within me everytime we battle someone," he said as Soubi smiled. "I love you Ritsuka," Soubi said as Ritsuka pouted, "how many times did I told you to stop saying that?" He asked as Soubi chuckled.

Ritsuka shook his head as he returned to his game, "Ritsuka, do you want to go on a picnic?" Soubi asked as Ritsuka didn't looked at him. "Sure, whatever is fine," he replied as Soubi smiled as he got up, "I'll call you when I'm ready," he said as Ritsuka ignored him and just kept on playing his game.

tbc...

me: here yea go!


	2. Picnic

Chapter 2- Picnic

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Loveless

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"We are going where?" Ritsuka asked blinking as Soubi had turned off the game that he was playing, "to the park. We can sit on that hill that overlooks the city," Soubi replied. Ritsuka looked at the time as it read 11:10, "isn't it's too early for a picnic?" Ritsuka asked. "It might be, but we are going to visit Yuiko," Soubi said, "why? I don't want to see her right now," Ritsuka replied.

Soubi smiled, "well, she's the one who made our lunch. I didn't want to make it since you'll be expecting the food that I usually make," Soubi said as Ritsuka pouted. Soubi laughed as he went to go get his phone and his coat, "come on Ritsuka. She's waiting for us," he said as Ritsuka nodded as he looked and saw Soubi holding out his hand for him.

Ritsuka ignored him as he got up by himself, "I can take care of myself. Thanks," he murmured as Soubi stared after him as he left the room. At Yuiko's place, "Yuiko is very disappointed," Yuiko began as she hold out the lunch basket that she had made for them. Ritsuka stared at her for a minute as he looked at Soubi, "I'm sorry Yuiko. I promise that we'll take you to the arcade again sometime," he said.

Yuiko sighed, "Yuiko is still disappointed. But Yuiko doesn't mind since Yayoi is here to play with her," Yuiko said smiling as Ritsuka was getting very annoyed. "Why is Yayoi over?" He asked as Yayoi came to the door, "can't a friend visit a friend Ritsuka? Come on, nobody will follow your orders. Except for Soubi," Yayoi said smirking.

Ritsuka glared at him, "come now Ritsuka. We have our picnic don't we?" Soubi asked as Ritsuka shrugged. "Have fun!" Yayoi called out as Ritsuka growled, "just ignore him. We have the entire day to ourselves," Soubi said as Ritsuka blushed. At the park, "here we are. Isn't it wonderful?" Soubi asked as Ritsuka looked and they were overlooking the view of the city.

"It is beautiful," he said smiling as he sat on the bench, Soubi sat opposite of him as he took out the items that were in the basket. "Soubi? I know that you suppose not to tell me about Seimei, but were you two lovers?" Ritsuka asked as Soubi sighed and looked at him, "I told you many times before Ritsuka. He and I weren't lovers," Soubi said as Ritsuka nodded.

"Do you still remember our first kiss?" Ritsuka asked as Soubi smirked, "that was two years ago. I still remember it everyday how the way you had reacted," he said. "Well, yea. That was my first kiss that you've stolen!" Ritsuka scolded, "I still love you. Yea know that right?" Soubi asked as Ritsuka sighed and nodded.

For the rest of the day, the two cuddled on the ground staring at the city talking about whatever they had in mind. "Hey Soubi?" Ritsuka asked as Soubi looked at him, "Soubi, I..." Ritsuka began as he leaned towards him to go and kiss him. Just then they heard a small alarm going off, Ritsuka groaned as he looked at his watch.

"Aw man!" Ritsuka said angrily as Soubi looked at him, "mom's going to kill me! My curfew is six and it's already 5:45! Somehow I put my alarm wrong!" Ritsuka said angrily. "You can stay at my place," Soubi said as Ritsuka shook his head, "I'll be fine. I just have to be there before or exactly at six. I'll see yea later Soubi," Ritsuka said as he took off.

Soubi looked at him as he ran off into the city, knowing Ritsuka, he wouldn't be able to make it in time for his curfew. Soubi began to worry as he put all the stuff back into the basket.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Ritsuka: you made me run into the city?

me: I had too...

Soubi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Yuiko: review and update!


	3. Bad Timing

Chapter 3- Bad Timing

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Loveless!

notes: abuse and uh, some depression. Here it is...

"Mom! I'm home!" Ritsuka called out as he was panting heavily from all the running that he just occured, "your late," his mother's voice scolded. "I'm sorry mom, I was out with a friend," Ritsuka replied as he looked at his mother, "you should know that your curfew is at six no later then that. Don't disobey me again!" Ritsuka's mother said angrily as she slapped him hard across the face.

Ritsuka fell onto the floor with a thud as he rubbed his cheek feeling that it was already stinging him, "now get out. Before I have to slap you again," his mother scolded as Ritsuka hurried to his room and he closed his door softly. Ritsuka looked at himself in the mirror as tears were coming down from his eyes, "damn. That will leave a mark," he murmured as he looked at the print that was forming on his cheek.

Ritsuka looked inside his drawers and found a razor that he had hidden before when Seiemi wasn't there to protect him one time, he had one tiny scar on the left arm that time and it was the only time that Ritsuka had cut himself. Ritsuka closed his eyes as he turned on the razor, "Soubi, help me," he said quietly as he began to cut himself on the right arm this time.

At Soubi's place, "your done with the painting already Soubi? That was quick," Kio said as Soubi smiled at the painting that he had just done. _"Soubi, help me," a voice said suddenly_ as Soubi gasped, "something wrong Soubi?" Kio asked worriedly as he looked at him. "Did you heard a voice just now?" Soubi asked as Kio blinked, "a voice?" He asked.

"Yea, it sounded like Ritsuka," Soubi said as Kio shook his head, "you must behallucinating," Kio said slowly as Soubi frowned and he returned to his painting. The next day,"Ritsuka! What happened?" Yuiko asked worriedly as many students were looking at Ritsuka cause of the print that formed on his cheek from last night.

"It's nothing," Ritsuka snapped as he looked at theclock, "what? Does it hurt?" Yuiko asked as Ritsuka looked at her. "Sensei? May I leave early?" Ritsuka asked as Hitomi looked at him, she looked at the time and nodded as Ritsuka got up and heard many students muttering from behind.

"Ritsuka?" Yuiko asked worriedly as Ritsuka shook his head, "I'm fine Yuiko. Don't worry," he said as Yuiko nodded and she sat back down. Ritsuka ran out off the school building but was stopped none other then Soubi himself, "Ritsuka! What happened?" Soubi asked worriedly as he put his hand to caressed the mark on his face.

Ritsuka shook his head, "it's nothing Soubi. I'm fine," he said as he took his left arm and began holding his right arm for protection. "Ritsuka? What's going on?" Soubi asked worriedly, Ritsuka shook his head as he took off running towards his house.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Soubi: is that it?

Ritsuka: that was short!

me: the next chapter might be longer

Yuiko: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Hitomi: review and update


	4. Hurting

Chapter 4- Hurting

disclaimer: do not owe loveless!

notes: contains abuse and some depression. Here it is...

Ritsuka returned home after school as he looked around for his mother to see if she was home, he sighed in relieved as he went to his room to go and finish his homework. Just then he heard a knock on his door, "Ritsuka? May I come in?" His mother's voice asked gently as Ritsuka went to go opened it.

"Mom? Is something wrong?" Ritsuka asked worriedly, "your not my son anymore. Why do you keep coming back?" His mother asked as her voice had been changed. "Mom?" Ritsuka asked confused as he was now frightened, she took his hand as she pulled out a lighter and a cigarette.

"Mom! Wait!" Ritsuka tried to struggle free out off his mother's grasp, "your not my son!" She scolded as she lit up the cigarette and she stabbed it into his hand as Ritsuka screamed loudly as he could. Unknown to him, a familiar face was just ouside Ritsuka's window as he heard the piercing scream.

Ritsuka began to sobbed as his mother left him alone once again, why? Why did she have to do it? He thought as he looked at the barn mark that was printed now in his hand. He sighed as he went towards the computer to boot it up, the last time he booted up the computer was finding about Seimei's will.

Just then he heard a door creaking from his window as he knew who it was, "how the heck can you get up the second story, Soubi?" Ritsuka asked as Soubi smirked. "I love you Ritsuka," he said as heRitsuka ignored him, "can't you leave me alone? I really don't want to type in this idiotic computer at all," he complained.

Soubi smiled but then his eyes landed onto Ritsuka's hand, "Ritsuka? Something happened?" He asked as Ritsuka laughed nervously. "No, nothing happened," he said quickly as he tried to hid it, Soubi frowned as he went to his other side and took his hand away. "Soubi!" Ritsuka cried angrily, "who did this?" Soubi asked angrily.

Ritsuka didn't looked at him, "who?" Soubi asked more harshly this time. Ritsuka began to shake as Soubi began to soften a bit, "do you want to come over and stay at my place for tonight?" He asked. Ritsuka looked at his bedroom door, "it will serve her right Ritsuka," Soubi said slowly as Ritsuka nodded and Soubi took his hand as he took him away from Ritsuka's place.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Ritsuka: short eh?

me: ah, it will be longer the next chapter

Soubi: hopefully it would

me: fine, fine

Seimei: review and update!


	5. I Love You

Chapter 5- I Love You

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Loveless

notes: none for now. Here it is...

Ritsuka woked up as he looked around and saw that he was in Soubi's bedroom, he yawned as he remembered what happened. He checked the time as it read: ten-thirty at night. The door opened as Ritsuka looked and saw it was Soubi, "are you feeling ok?" He asked as he put a glass of water on top of the drawer that was next to the bed.

Ritsuka nodded, Soubi sighed as he sat next to Ritsuka who looked up at him. "Something's wrong, what is it?" Soubi asked as Ritsuka looked down, "you know that I'm always here right? I care for you Ritsuka, I'm worried," he said as Ritsuka began to cry softly. Soubi rubbed his back for comfort as Ritsuka looked and saw there was kindness and gentleness within Soubi's eyes, "Soubi?" He asked softly as Soubi looked at him.

"My mother still abuses me. Everytime she looks away, I always hurt myself yea know?" Ritsuka said as Soubi looked at him shocked, Ritsuka sighed as he pulled his sleeves up to show Soubi the marks from the razor. "Ritsuka!" Soubi cried angrily as Ritsuka gulped, "I should be protecting you like Seimie said! Why are you doing this toyourself?" He asked.

Ritsuka looked down, "don't be angry. I was just depressed and lonely, I guess," he said as Soubi shook his head. "You should have came to me when your in trouble," he said as Ritsuka nodded, "I realize now. I'm sorry Soubi, I just didn't want to loose you if you found out about it," he said as he was trying not to cry.

Soubi sighed as he hugged him tightly, "you know how I am Ritsuka. I'm not like that," he said as Ritsuka looked up at him. He smiled, "I love you Soubi," he said as Soubi looked down smiling. Ritsuka rarely says that, I'm guessing his pretty hurt right now, he thought as the two of them cuddled against each other on the bed.

"What am I going to do now?" He asked as Soubi looked at him, "I'm going to let you see someone," he said slowly as Ritsuka looked at him shocked. "What do you mean?" Ritsuka asked worriedly, "a therapist. You can't keep cutting yourself like this," Soubi said as Ritsuka stared at him.

"You don't trust me?" Ritsuka asked as he was trembling a bit, "I do Ritsuka. It just that after all the insanity that's going on, you may be doing it again," Soubi said. Ritsuka looked at him, "I love you though," he said as Soubi nodded and hugged him tightly. "I know Ritsuka, it maybe wrong for some people cause of the age difference, but you still have to see a therapist," he said as he felt Ritsuka crying on his chest, "I'm scared though," he said as Soubi looked at him.

"I know Ritsuka. You want your brother to be happy don't you?" He asked as Ritsuka looked at him and nodded, "then do it for him. For us," Soubi said as he leaned in to kissed him. Ritsuka moaned as he deepened the kissed, it will be better my love, Soubi thought as the two just kept on kissing each other.

tbc..

me: short eh?

ritsuka: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

soubi: too many stories though

me: updates will be slower but it will get better

Seimei: review and update!


	6. Doing It For You

Chapter 6- Doing It For You

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Loveless!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

Ritsuka was sitting down on the chair in the lobby of the therapist building as he was close to Soubi, he was looking around at the people that was around him as he was frightened. "Ritsuka, you don't have to be afraid," Soubi said to him as Ritsuka looked at him, "this is for you to get over what your doing. I care for you," Soubi said as Ritsuka kept on staring at him.

"Ritsuka Aoyagi?" Someone asked as the two stood up towards the door, "come this way. Mrs. Kathy Smith we'll be soon shortly," the lady said as she left the two in the room. "Ritsuka? Are you ok?" Soubi asked worriedly, "what do you think Soubi? I'm here to see a therapist aren't I?" Ritsuka snapped.

Soubi sighed as the door opened carefully, a young lady around her twenties came in as she sat down right in front of Soubi. "You must be Ritsuka," Kathy said slowly as she looked at Ritsuka who was staring at the ground, "you must be Soubi. Ritsuka's lover?" Kathy asked as Soubi nodded.

"All right Ritsuka. I only got some minor details from the call from Soubi, but care to explain what's going on with you?" Kathy asked as Ritsuka sighed, "my mother abuses me when I was younger and I cut myself when I feel like it," he said as Kathy wrote the things down. "Do you know why your mother abuses you?" She asked as Soubi looked at Ritsuka, "I don't know. I usually hide from her and Seimei always protected me from her," he explained.

Kathy nodded as she looked at Soubi, "where is Seimei now?" She asked as Ritsuka looked down. "He got killed a few years ago," he replied as Kathy nodded, "Ritsuka? Could you please leave the room for a minute so I could speak with Soubi?" She asked as Ritsuka looked at Soubi who nodded as he went to leave the room.

"Soubi? Are you loving him like you supposed to?" Kathy asked as Soubi glared at her, "of course I am! I may not be there every minute of his life, but I am loving him," he said as Kathy sighed. "But what will happen the next time if Ritsuka cuts himself? Will you be there for him?" She asked as Soubi nodded, "his going to stay at my place from now on," he explained.

"I do have your word right Soubi? That you will love him no matter what?" Kathy asked as Soubi nodded as he closed his eyes, gawd, it sounds like I'm getting married right now, he thought unhappily as he opened his eyes and saw that Ritsuka was back in the room. "Ritsuka, Soubi will take care of you and I don't want anymore cutting, understand?" Kathy asked as Ritsuka nodded slowly, Kathy smiled as she looked at the time.

"Soubi, if you see something might be wrong with Ritsuka, you may call me in anytime, ok?" Kathy asked as Soubi nodded, "very well. Time's over then," she said as the two boys stood up. "Thank you so much Kathy," Soubi said as Kathy smiled, "no problem. Go out and have fun," she said as Soubi smiled and the two lovers left the building.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Soubi: one last chapter right?

me: yea...

Kathy: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Ritsuka: review and update!


	7. Memories

Chapter 7- Memories

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Loveless!

notes: the last and final chapter! Here it is...

Ritsuka smiled as he took another pose for the camera as it flashed ashe was in the park with Soubi just like the first time. "Ritsuka, are you going to keep the first pics that we did before?" Soubi asked as he sat down at the bench where they first kissed, "of course I am Soubi. It's memories, I don't want to delete them," Ritsuka replied as Soubi nodded.

"Ritsuka, do I avoid you?" Soubi asked slowly as Ritsuka looked at him, "of course not!" He said quickly as Soubi frowned at him and Ritsuka sighed. "I want the truth Ritsuka," Soubi said slowly as Ritsuka looked at him, "you avoid me a little bit. It's no big deal Soubi," Ritsuka said as Soubi stared at him.

"I have no idea Ritsuka," Soubi said as Ritsuka smiled and shook his head, "I am so sorry Ritsuka. Please, forgive me," Soubi said as he went towards him to hugged him. "It isn't your fault Soubi," Ritsuka said as he looked at him in the eyes, Soubi stared back as Ritsuka kissed him passionately on the lips taken Soubi by surprise.

Soubi moaned in delight as Ritsuka was the first one to break it off, "haven't you notice that this was where our first kiss was and now this is the place we have our problems?" Ritsuka asked smiling as Soubi smiled at him and nodded. "This bench has a lot of our memories," Soubi said as Ritsuka nodded, "so you don't mind letting me stay with you?" He asked as Soubi shook his head.

"I don't mind. So I could have more time touching and feeling your body with my bare hands," Soubi said with a smile as Ritsuka looked down and blushed, "just great. Now I have to worry about you trying to get to my pants," Ritsuka murmured as Soubi laughed. "Well, you did wanted me to be the one to make your ears fall off," he said as he began walking away, "Soubi! I don't think I'm ready for that though," Ritsuka said as he went to him.

Soubi smiled as he looked at him, "don't worry Ritsuka. I'll be gentle I promise you," he said as Ritsuka frowned. "Besides, don't you want to make new memories?" Soubi asked as Ritsuka nodded, "just think about it of making it then," Soubi said as Ritsuka blushed and he followed Soubi back to his place.

End!

me: here yea go!

Ritsuka: crappy ending

me: shut up ritsuka

soubi: we'll be onto the next story soon

ritsuka: review and update!


End file.
